


meetings

by kittyspring



Series: kitten x larry [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, guess I have an oc now whoops, kitten oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: How kitten/kit met Larry.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: kitten x larry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744843
Kudos: 8





	meetings

First meeting are always strange or awkward. but this was just embarrassing. A cutely dressed woman in cherry red overall shorts and a frilly white blouse walked the crowded passages of the mall. She was feeling quite good about herself. After a messy couple of months full of panic and sorrow. She was finally feeling a bit like herself again. Care free and curious. Amazed at bright colors and sweet smells. She had bought a new red purse to go with her new outfit change. No more geek sheek time to buy her style. Which she had been, hens her Mary Jane flats.

Ya she was feeling better. Till some creep started fallowing her. She noticed him awhile ago but tried to ignore it. Maybe he'd just go away if she sat in the coffee shop long enough. But he didn't. He wasn't even being sneaky about it just down right staring at her. Shed be really mad if she wasn't also having a mild panic attack. Of course he wouldn't do anything in a public place. She left the shop and he fallowed. Well now what if she left he might fallow her home. If she stayed he'd just keep getting closer.

She tried to ignore it. Till he actually did come up to her. "Hey you look cute in that outfit, very nice" he was clearly checking out her ass. She was gonna burn this outfit. "Um go away" she told him not very stern. "Go away why don't you wanna have some fun" he asked getting closer. "N-no way" she yelled then just took off before he could grab her or anything. She knew it was stupid he wouldn't like chase her and all she was doing was causing a scene. She slowed down and looked back but snap he was running at her. She picked up her pace and used her smaller size to fit through people and make her way through the building. Maybe she could find mall security. She looked back to see he was still running at her. When she whipped her head back to look in front of her she bumped into a mass of muscles. Guess she was going to fast cause the force threw her back more then it should.

As she fell back a pair of really big arms grabbed her and pulled her forward. "Are you ok" a soft but gravely voice asked. The woman took in some deep breaths from her running and looked up at the man. He was so tall with the most perfectly placed beauty mark under his right eye. His eyes were such a deep brown she got lost in them for a second. "Huh oh yes er no I mean I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she stammered. "Why were you running" another voice asked this one startling her cause it was so deep. She looked over to see a small man with blue pigtails and a pretty heavy duty mask on. "I-I just was" she told, feeling embarrassed for being afraid. "cardio's always nice" the tall man smiled. A very warm cheerful smile showing off his teeth. There was something so soft about it. 

But the smile fell and he looked over her head. The woman took a chance and slowly turned her head to see, shaking at the thought of the man chasing her. He was there staring at them all, panting from his running. The woman gripped on to the tall mans shirt which she didn't even notice her hands were resting on his chest.

He held her closer and a little tighter, glaring at the panting man. The stranger eyed him as he walked on by. Everyone watched him till he was down the hall and almost out of sight. "You ok" the tall man asked the woman in his arms. "Ah y-yes th-thank you" she stammered, blushing hard and avoiding the mans gaze. His eyes were just so soft and she was never good at eye contact. He chuckled at her, a sweet sound to the woman's ears. He let go of her then stepped out of her way. "Alright bye have a nice day" he waved goodbye. The woman waved them off still in shock about what happened.

She decided to leave. The mall wasn't safe. As she walked the world seemed so quiet to her, so distant. Like she wasn't really there, she was back in that moment. Being held by the tall man and feeling those big arms around her. Hearing his sweet voice. That's what it was even though it was gravely it was sweet, caring.

She ended up walking home instead of taking the bus so it took her extra long to get home. She walked up the cracked steps to open the cracked window door. She unlocked the second door and went in, ignoring the homeless man sitting outside. She went up the raggedy old elevator to the seventh floor of the building. Exiting to the hall she heard all sorts of things. Couples fighting, loud tv, a baby crying somewhere. The smell of weed all down the hall. She processed none of it. Only thinking about the tall man that held her so close. Protected her when no one asked. Didn't start a fight or run his mouth just held her.

She pushed on her door but it wouldn't open. She knocked and heard foot steps inside. She heard the latch being pushed back then the door opened. "Hey sis" a man greeted. "Hey" she walked in and kicked off her shoes. She walked over to the messy living room full of just trash and bottles and pizza boxes. "You're home late did you have dinner, I know you had that noodle place right man you love that place" the man chatted. Realization hit the woman and she groaned, hitting her forehead as she flopped on the couch. 

"I forgot" she told. The man started laughing and locked the door two times. "You space cadet ...Though you never forget food like ever you ok" he sat down in his gaming chair, which was just a padded rocking chair. "Ya-no I mean ugh, I wanted to dress for me ya know be cute or whatever but of course some creep stared me down. Fallowed me actually. Then tried to talk to me and I bolted like a scaredy cat, he chased me" she told. "What he chased you are you ok" the man sat up, angered and worried. "Ya I....Ran into someone literately and while I apologized the guy showed up so the dude I ran into um held me kinda protectively and I don't know like waited for the guy to actually leave before he left my side" she blushed as she told.

"Da awe that's adorable, prince charming uwu" the man screeched in his throat then cleared it. "Ya no I'm not looking for prince charming I'm dealing, don't think I wanna date for awhile" she sighed. "You know what they say when you stop looking that's when love finds you" she threw a pillow at him. "Quite reciting bad romance movies" she yelled. But her voice didn't carry at all. The man laughed. "Ya ok, movies" he cheered. "Eh ya ok" she sank into the couch. Not really paying attention to anything just thinking about the day. Thinking about this man. Why. She wondered. She'd soon forget him she knew that, she had the worst memory ever. 

On the other side of the city was full house owned by a bunch of college graduates. Five people lived in the house each with their own space yet it was still crowded. It was a quiet night with everyone doing their own thing. The home owners sitting up in their room at the top of the house while their house mates sat on the main floor. A woman sat in the kitchen with he two friends as they listened to the radio. She was drawing with her one friend, a very tall, muscular man. Their smaller friend repainted his nails at the table. 

"Man I still can't draw noses like what" the girl giggled then erased some of her drawing. "Ya noses are hard, except Sal's little bunny nose" the man taunted. "Awe ya the cute wittle nose" they both looked at their small friend. "S-stop" he stuttered as his ears turned red. The rest of his blush hidden by his prosthetic. The two giggled at him. "But seriously when a nose is anything but a button i can't get it right" the girl looked down at her drawing. "Noses are hard, hand is were I get it wrong but you know I think I did a good job on this one" the man said. 

He turned his book around and held it up for the two to look at. On his page was a very shaded picture of a woman. She had hair that was down and flowed just passed her shoulders. LArge eyes wide with alarm, an even nose that was long and pudgy. a slim face that lead down to a curvy body. Shown in detail by the form fitting overall shorts she had on. Long legs that ended in strap flats. He hands were placed in her center, one scratching her wrist as the other curled, just barely touching her palm. 

"I hate you" the woman said as she smiled at the picture. "Man I wish I had your teacher, look at that deep shading and the hands augh can never get them so perfect and the face long but not horse like or skeleton skinny augh" she laid on the table in defeat. "I-Is it really that good" the man asked, a small blush forming on his face. "Hey man is that the girl from the mall" the small man, Sal asked. The tall man turned the picture around to look at it. "Ya I don't know, there was something about her. Maybe the way she looked like a deer, scared and shaky just wanting to run away. Or the softness of her voice...how small she was just...I don't know" the man rambled as he blushed. "OOoo Larry's got the hots" the woman teased as she sat up and raised her arm. "He's got the hots" Sal teased back. "Shut up I do not gross" Larry rolled his eyes. That only made his friends sputter into laughter. 

Man sometimes his friends just embarrassed the hell out of him. He grunted then looked down at the paper. He knew he'd never see her again. It was just one of those things, strangers passing by like everyone at that mall today. But there was something about her he just couldn't get her out of his head.


End file.
